Ahogy múlnak az évek
by Thirian
Summary: A csúninvizsga utáni időszak, kicsit máshogy... Első fanfic-em, legyetek kíméletesek, plíz. Ja: és sajnos sem Narutó, sem más nem az én tulajdonom...
1. Prológus

A kórház kőbe vájt alagsorában, az egyik folyosó legvégén két Anbu állt őrt egy ajtó mellett. A folyosón halk léptek hangzottak fel, alig vertek több zajt, mint a dűne oldalán lecsúszó homok. Egy vörös hajú, sápadt bőrű fiatalember lépkedett végig a folyósón. Az Anbu-k által őrzött ajtón éppen ekkor lépett ki a medikus nindzsák vezetője. Ahogy meglátta a közeledő alakot megállt, és tiszteletteljesen fejet hajtott.

- Kazekage szama. –

- Hogy van? – kérdezte Gára. Az idős ember habozva válaszolt

- Fizikailag kicsit jobban, de… -

- De? –

- Nem javul úgy, ahogyan az az ő korában elvárható lenne. – A Kazekage nem válaszolt, csak kérdő tekintetet vetett az öregre. Az folytatta – A mérgeket és átkokat kizártuk, inkább… azt mondanám, hogy nem akar gyógyulni. Lelkileg nagyon rossz állapotban van. Egy szót sem szólt, amióta itt van. Még mindig infúziót kap, mert enni sem hajlandó. Egyszerűen nem akar élni. –

- Értem. – mondta Gára halkan, és elbocsátóan intett a medikus nindzsának. Az meghajtotta magát, majd elsietett.

Gára ott maradt maga elé meredve a folyosón. Próbált lélekben felkészülni, mielőtt meglátogatja a sérültet. Valamit tennie kellene, de nem tudta mit. Nem volt túl jó az efféle dolgokban, mégis meg kell próbálnia. Nem hagyhatja meghalni, ahhoz túl sok minden történt már.

A jelzésére az egyik őr bekopogott az ajtón, persze a megadott módon, amiből a benti őrök tudták, hogy nem fenyeget veszély. Az ajtó kinyílt, és Gára belépett a szobába. A benti két őr egy gyors dzsucuval megbizonyosodott a kilétéről és csak ezután hajtottak fejet a Kazekage előtt. Gára magában helyeslően bólintott. Az Akacukival sosem lehet elég óvatos az ember. A kinti őrt lehet kényszeríteni is…

- Hagyjatok magunkra – szólt az őröknek – Te is. – mondta a bent tartózkodó medikus nindzsának. Miután kimentek, Gára egy ideig csak csendben figyelte az ágyon fekvő alakot. A sérült nem mozdult, bár a szeme nyitva volt, de szinte nem is pislogott. Sebeit kötések borították, infúzió csepegett a vénájába, pótolva folyadékot, a tápanyagokat, és persze gyógyszerek is voltak benne.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen könnyen feladod – szólalt meg végül Gára, de választ nem kapott, még csak egy pillantást sem. A beteg továbbra is csak a plafonra meredt. – Talán félsz? – kérdezte, de továbbra sem érkezett válasz. Tessék! Tudta, hogy ez nem megy neki. Talán mégis inkább Kankurót kellett volna Avarrejtekbe küldenie. Ha Temari itt lenne, ő talán tudná, hogy mit mondjon, vagy tegyen. Magában felsóhajtott és az ajtó felé fordult, hogy elmenjen, amikor a sérült megszólalt.

- Miért nem hagytok meghalni? – kérdezte nagyon halkan. Gára megtorpant. Hirtelen világosan érezte, hogy mit kell felelnie:

- Mert Ő sem hagyná, hogy meghalj. Azt akarta, hogy élj. –

- De miért? – kérdezte kicsit hangosabban a beteg – Miért? Sosem kértem, hogy mentsen meg, hogy így küzdjön értem, sőt, mindent megtettem, hogy minden köteléket, ami valaha összefűzött minket elszakítsak. Majdnem meg is öltem. – elakadt, talán az érzelmek fojtották bele a szót, talán egyszerűen elfáradt.

- Hiszen ismerted. – mondta Gára halkan – Mindig mindenkit meg akart védeni. Magára sohasem gondolt. Bármikor feláldozta volna az életét egy vadidegenért is, nemhogy a barátjáért. Ő egyszerűen ilyen volt. És bármit is tettél, soha egyetlen pillanatig sem gondolt rád másként, mint barátként. –

- Nekem kellett volna meghalnom… - szinte nem is lehetett hallani a halk szavakat.

- De nem így történt. Ő meghalt, hogy Téged megmentsen. Ha eldobod magadtól az életet, azzal értelmetlenné teszed a halálát. Meg kell gyógyulnod, és bármi is jöjjön, azt egyenes derékkel fogadnod. Nem egyszerűen élned kell, hanem minél teljesebb életet kell élned, vagy értéktelenné teszed az áldozatát. Gondolkozz ezen. Még van egy kis időd összeszedni magadat. Bár már értesítettem Avarrejteket a történtekről, így is legalább egy hét, míg ideérnek. – ezzel kiment, magára hagyva a beteget.

1


	2. Hírek

Hosszú, kemény tél állt Konoha mögött, de ma végre nem esett sem eső, sem hó, sőt, ami azt illeti egyetlen felhőcske sem volt az égen. A nap hét ágra sütött, és most már az erejét is érezni lehetett. A főtéren az összes pad foglalt volt, de a szobrok talapzatán, és a kőlépcsőkön is kisebb-nagyobb csoportokban ültek, álltak, beszélgettek az emberek, gyerekek szaladgáltak a füves részeken. A fák még csak rügyeztek, de már mindenki érezte a tavasz közeledtét.

Cunade, az Ötödik Hokage is a kora tavaszi időt élvezte, egy padon ülve süttette az arcát a nappal, és figyelte a falu lakóit. Hirtelen nyugtalanság fogta el, félelem, hogy nem tarthat sokáig ez a békés időszak. Konohát még mindig fenyegette Orocsimaru és az Akacuki is. A Harmadik halála óta minden nehezebb lett.

Megérzése máris beigazolódni látszott, amikor hirtelen egy Anbu bukkant fel előtte e semmiből, tiszteletteljesen lehajtva a fejét.

- Hokage szama…- szólította meg Cunadét.

- Igen? –

- Küldönc közeleg Szunagakuréból. –

- Irányítsd ide. –

- Igenis! – Az Anbu egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Pár perc múlva újra megjelent, egy magas, szőke kunoicsivel, aki egy hatalmas, összecsukott legyezőt cipelt a hátán.

- Hokage szama. – Hajtott fejet Cunade előtt.

- Temari! – derült fel egy pillanatra az Ötödik arca. Nagyon kedvelte a fiatal homokrejteki csúnint. A lány okos volt, és erős kunoicsi, ugyanakkor nagyon vidám természetű is. Cunade mindig élvezettel hallgatta, ahogy Sikamarut ugratta, aki a lány állandó kísérője volt, valahányszor az követségbe érkezett Avarrejtek faluba.

Most azonban szokatlanul komoly, sőt komor volt az arca, a Hokage rossz érzése azonnal visszatért. Kérdő pillantást vetett a lányra.

- Engedelmeddel: levelet hoztam a Kazekagétól. – mondta Temari, és tőle szokatlan szertartásossággal térdre ereszkedve, a fejét lehajtva nyújtotta a levelet Cunadénak.

- Köszönöm, - vette át. Temari nem állt fel.

- Ha nem okoz gondot, megvárom, míg elolvasod, Hokage szama. – szólt.

- Rendben, de kérlek, állj fel! –

Eddigre már sokan felfigyeltek Temari érkezésére. Sokan ismerték annyira a lányt, hogy feltűnjön a helyzet szokatlansága, főleg a néhány jelenlévő csúninnak és dzsoninnak.

Sikamaru is ott ücsörgött az egyik pad támláján, körülötte a csapattársai, pár akadémiai évfolyamtársa, és Aszuma szenszei is. Hivatalosan szolgálatban volt, mint Cunade segédje, de titkon remélte, hogy ma nem sok dolga lesz. Persze, ahogy meglátta Temarit, már tudta, hogy a reménye nem vált valóra. Ha a Kazekage nővére Avarrejtekbe jött, mindig Sikamaru volt a kísérője, így az elmúlt pár évben elég jól megismerte a lányt. Most rögtön érezte, hogy valami baj van.

- Valami történt. – mondta halkan a mellette ülő Aszumának. Az bólintott. Sikamaru feltápászkodott. - Megyek, hátha szükség lesz rám. -

Cunade érezte, hogy valami nagy hidegség kezd nőni a mellkasában, ahogy a levelet olvasta. Amikor a végére ért, kérdőn pillantott Temarira.

- Ez biztos? – kérdezte.

- Sajnos igen. Saját szememmel láttam, akárcsak a Kazekage. – bólintott a lány.

Sikamaru most már tényleg nyugtalan lett. Eddigre odaért melléjük, látta, hogy a Hokage milyen sápadt lett, és a rövid párbeszédet is halotta.

Cunade visszaroskadt a padra, mintha hirtelen teljes súlyával ránehezedett volna a kora. A térdére könyökölt, és lehunyt szemmel lehajtotta a fejét. Vagy egy percig meg sem szólalt, de Sikamaru látta, hogy egy könnycsepp pottyan a földre a szeméből.

- Sikamaru! – szólt végül halkan a Hokage.

Eddigre a téren tartózkodók nagy része felfigyelt a jelenetre. A halk zsongás elhallgatott, mindenki Cunadét figyelte, s mindenkinek ott zakatolt a fejében a kérdés: mi történhetett?

Sikamaru odalépett az Ötödik mellé. Nem tudta miért, de hirtelen úgy érezte, neki is formálisan kell viselkedni, ezért térdre ereszkedett.

- Hokage szama. – felelt halkan Sikamaru. Cunade nem válaszolt. Sikamaru már nyitotta a száját, hogy újra megszólítsa, amikor az Ötödik – anélkül, hogy a fejét felemelte volna - megszólalt:

- Kerítsd elő Nedzsit és Lee-t. Azonnal jelentkezzenek nálam, veled együtt. –

Lee, aki eddig Szakurával üldögélt az egyik közeli kőlépcsőn, azonnal felpattant.

- Itt vagyok, Hokage szama! – jelentkezett hangosan és a tőle megszokott sietséggel már ott is térdelt Sikamaru mellett.

- Nedzsi kuzin otthon van, máris értemegyek. – Szólalt meg Hinata, aki eddig Aszumáék társasága mellett álldogált, de most sarkon fordult és eliramodott a Hjúga rezidencia felé.

Alig 5 perc múlva a két unokatestvér már jött is vissza. Nem lehetett sok idejük beszélgetni, de a fiatal csúnin azonnal érezte a feszültséget, ami most már az egész teret betöltötte. Nedzsi odasietett Sikamaru és Lee mellé, és ő is letérdelt.

- Hivattál, Hokage szama. -

Cunade kicsit feljebb emelte a fejét.

- Sikamaru! -

- Igenis! –

- Nedzsivel, Lee-vel és két osztag Anbuval visszakíséred Temari szant Homokrejtekbe. –

- Igenis. – Sikamaru újabb kérdő pillantást vetett Temarira, de a lány most is lesütötte a szemét, ahogy többször is az elmúlt percekben.

- Olvasd el, ebből tudni fogod, hogy mi dolgod lesz ott. – Nyújtotta a levelet Sikamarunak a Hokage.

Sikamaru gyorsan végigolvasta a levelet. A barátai egyre növekvő aggodalommal figyelték, ahogy ő is elsápad. Miután végezett az olvasással, pár pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét, majd nagyot sóhajtva visszaadta a levelet.

- Értem. Azonnal indulunk – Azzal Temari, Nedzsi, Lee és kétosztagnyi Anbu kíséretében elhagyta a teret, barátok és ismerősök aggódó tekinteteitől kísérve.


	3. Hazatérés

Eltelt egy hét. Konohában szinte mindenki azt találgatta, hogy mi történhetett. A Kazekage levelének érkezése óta a Hokage, nagyon komoly volt. Sokan aggódtak, hiszen barátaik, rokonaik éppen küldetésen voltak, de a csapatok folyamatosan érkeztek vissza, így sokan megkönnyebbülhettek. Legalábbis egy időre. Mert új küldetésre senki sem indult. A Hokage 2-3 hétre felfüggesztett minden megbízatást, csak azokra indulhattak el a csapatok, amiket már korábban elvállaltak, és még az ezekre induló csapatokat is átszervezték. Kakasit például kivették az egyik csapatból, és más erős sinobival is ez történt. Persze ez újabb találgatásokra adott okot. Talán megint egy nagy nindzsaháború van készülőben, és a Hokage a városban akarja tartani a legerősebbeket?

Sikamaruék társaságából szinte mindig lófrált valaki a főtéren, hírekre várva. Szavak nélkül kialakult a rend: ketten-hárman a főtéren vártak, hátha a Hokage irodájából szivárog ki valami, ketten-hárman a kapu közelében várták Sikamaruékat, vagy újabb küldöncöt. Még egy hétig kellett várniuk…

Megint szép napos, tavaszi idő volt, a főtéren megint sokan süttették magukat a nappal. Szakuráék társaságából szinte mindenki ott volt, Tenten és Ino kivételével: ők a kapunál „álltak őrt".

- Ho-hó! Valami készülődik! – szólalt meg Csódzsi – Jön a Hokage szama. -

- Hát, Ő már csak ilyen, jön és megy… - tréfálkozott Konohamaru oda sem pillantva.

- Teljes Hokagei díszben…? – kérdezett vissza halkan Sinó.

Erre már persze felkapták a fejüket, és nem csak ők. Cunade a legritkább alkalmakkor viselte csak a rangjának kijáró öltözéket, még hivatalos alkalmakkor sem mindig. Sokan fel is álltak, úgy figyelték, ahogy az Ötödik fehér köpenyében, fején a tűz jelével ellátott kalappal lejött az irodájából a térre, nyomában a tanácsadóival. A tér magasabban fekvő részén megállt, és komoly arccal a városkapu irányába fordult.

Hirtelen egy Anbu jelent meg, fejet hajtott.

- Sikamaru és a csapata visszatért, Hokage szama. – jelentette. Cunade csak bólintott.

- A Kazekage szama is itt van, a testvéreivel. – tett hozzá az Anbu, de Cunade ezt is csak egy biccentéssel nyugtázta.

A többi konohai aki hallótávolságban volt jelentőségteljes és aggodalmas pillantásokat váltott. Az emberek minden felszólítás nélkül utat nyitottak a városkapu felé.

Eltelt vagy 10-15 perc. A térre közben újabb és újabb emberek érkeztek, a homokrejteki csapat érkezésének híre gyorsan terjedt.

Szakura egyszer csak észrevette, hogy az egyik mellékutcában Tenten és Ino igyekszik a térre. Ino már majdnem oda is ért Szakurához, amikor az elcsendesedett tömegben meghallották, amint egy kisfiú, aki épp akkor ért a szüleihez, izgatottan bizonygatja az apjának:

- De apa, láttam! Az Ucsiha legyező van a hátán… - A téren szinte megfagyott a levegő.

Szakura úgy érezte, hogy a szíve hosszú másodpercekre megállt, mielőtt egy hatalmas dobbanással újra verni kezdett volna. „Ucsiha! De vajon Szaszuke, vagy Itacsi…? Nem, Itacsi nem lehet, ő S osztályú elveszett nindzsa, őt nem csak két osztag Anbu kísérné… Szaszuke!..." Érezte, hogy Valaki megfogja a kezét. „Hinata! Persze, ha valaki, ő aztán tudja, hogy mit érzek most."

Halk pukkanással Kakasi és Kurenai jelent meg mellettük, éppen akkor, amikor a kapu felé vezető széles út végén feltűnt a közelgő menet. Elöl Sikamaru, és a két osztag Anbu között Szaszuke közeledett. Mögöttük a Kazekage, a testvérei, Nedzsi és Lee. A Kazekage egy fadobozt hozott, amire a tűz jelét festették.

Szakura a torkában dobogó szívvel figyelte e közeledő alakokat. A hír futótűzként terjed, mire a menet elérte a főteret szinte a fél város ott tolongott, mégis egy pisszenést sem lehetett hallani.

Szaszuke egyenes háttal, határozottan, de lassan lépkedett. Sötét szemeivel mereven előre tekintett, egy pillantásra sem méltatta az embereket. Ha lehet, még hidegebbnek, egykedvűbbnek tűnt, mint régen. Ahogy közelebb értek az is feltűnt, hogy a testét sebek, horzsolások borítják. Szakura úgy vélte, majdnem olyan rossz állapotban van, mint az Itacsival vívott harca után.

A menet elért a térre. A Hokage előtt megálltak.

- Hokage szama. – szólalt meg Sikamaru – parancsodnak megfelelően hazahoztam Ucsiha Szaszukét Avarrejtekbe. A küldetés során sérülés nem történt. A csapat hiánytalanul visszatért. – jelentette.

- Köszönöm! – mondta Sikamarunak Cunade, majd a Kazekage felé fordult – Gára szama! Köszöntelek Konohában. – Gára csak egy bólintással válaszolt. Cunade ekkor Szaszuke felé fordult.

- Ucsiha Szaszuke! Bár hivatalosan nem nyilvánítottunk elveszettnek, de úgy vélem mindenki tisztában van vele, hogy a Harmadik halála után nem sokkal elhagytad a falut, hogy Orocsimaruhoz csatlakozz. Felelj: miért vagy most itt? Ellenségként érkeztél, vagy barátként? – Szaszuke rövid hallgatás után felelt:

- Azért vagyok itt, mert valaki rádöbbentett, hogy a bosszú nem hozza vissza azt, ami elveszett. Sőt! A bosszút hajszolva elveszítem még azt is, amim megmaradt. Azért vagyok itt, hogy helyrehozzam a hibáimat, és ha lehet, megtaláljak még valamit azokból a dolgokból, amit a bosszú hajszolása közben elvesztettem. – felelte halkan Szaszuke.

Szakura úgy érezte, a szíve kiugrik a helyéről. „Szaszuke! Hát Narutónak mégis igaza volt, volt még remény. Igenis számítunk Neked, bármilyen hidegnek és közömbösnek mutatod is magad! De kár, hogy Narutó még nem ért vissza, hogy ezt lássa!"

- Önként adtad fel magad? – kérdezte Cunade.

- Igen. – Cunade ekkor a Kazekagéhoz fordult: - Kazekage szama, megerősíted, hogy Ucsiha Szaszuke önként adta fel magát? –

- Igen, tanúsítom én is, és a testvéreim is. –

- Rendben. Szaszuke! Bár nem vagy elveszett nindzsa, és önként tértél vissza Konohába, felelősséget kell vállalnod a tetteidért. Elárultad Konohát, amikor elhagytad a falut engedély nélkül. Orocsimaruval éltél, több mint két évig. Egyenlőre őrizetben maradsz, a tanács ki fog hallgatni. De először is. – kicsit ellágyult a hangja – meg kell gyógyulnod. Az Anbu a kórházba kísér, ha itt végeztünk. – Szaszuke csak bólintott. Cunade ismét Gára felé fordult.

- Köszönöm Konoha nevében Homokrejtek segítségét, és hogy hazahoztátok Szaszukét. Sajnos úgy tudom, hogy egy nagyon rossz hírt is hoztál nekünk, Gára szama… -

- Igen, így van. Egy elesett konohai sinobi maradványait hoztam magammal. Valakiét, akit sokan fájóan fogunk hiányolni.-

A téren az eddig történtek miatt kicsit már felengedett a hangulat. Halk susogás kelt, többen abban reménykedtek, hogy Szaszuke hazakísérése volt a Kazekage látogatásának egyetlen oka. Most azonban ismét megfagyott a levegő. Mindenki a fadobozra pillantott, amit a fiatal kazekage tartott a kezében. Szakurát hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Riadtan hátrapillantott, amikor érezte, hogy Kakasi a vállára teszi a kezét. A dzsonin egyetlen látható szeme, nagyon komor volt. Kakasiról Kurenaira nézett, és látta, hogy annak könnyes a szeme, amint Hinata mögé lép, és mindkét vállát megfogja, mintha támogatni akarná. Szakura ekkor Hinatára nézett, aki a dobozra meredt egy pillanatig. Amikor megérezte a vállán Kurenai kezét, aktiválta a bjakugant, úgy nézett a dobozra. A szeméből lassan könnyek szivárogtak elő.

Szakura kétségbeesetten fordult vissza. Éppen látta, ahogy Nedzsi szomorúan lehajtja a fejét. Gára halkan folytatta.

- Szaszuke kun és Narutó kun 20 napja érkeztek a Szél földjére. Narutó kun előre jelezte az érkezésüket, engedélyt kérve, hogy Szaszukét Homokrejtek érintésével kísérhesse haza. Az engedélyt természetesen megadtam, és eléjük indultam a testvéreim és néhány emberem kíséretével. Még nem értük őket el, amikor jelentést kaptam, hogy az Akacuki néhány tagját látták a határ közelében, pont arrafelé, ahonnan Narutóék közeledtek. Mire odaértünk, sajnos már nem segíthettünk, csak a végkifejletnek lehettünk tanúi. – Gára kis tétovázás után folytatta – Még hazahoznunk sem nagyon volt mit. Narutó egy folyó vájta mély szakadékba zuhant, a testét nem találtuk meg. -

- Biztos, hogy…? – Tört ki a kérdés Sizunéből.

- Sajnos igen. Saját szememmel láttam, hogy a Démonróka elhagyta a testét, mielőtt lezuhant. Ez azt jelenti, hogy abban a pillanatban már halott volt. Nedzsi kun is megpróbálta megtalálni a bjakugannal, és egyértelmű nyomát találta, hogy lezuhant, de a testet így sem találtuk meg. – Gára közelebb lépett Cunadéhoz – Hokage szama... – egy pillanatra elakadt a hangja, majd a dobozt Cunade felé nyújtva folytatta – Elhoztam, ami Udzumaki Narutó után megmaradt. Konohai nindzsához méltón, harcban vesztette életét… - Cunade lassan lejött a lépcsőkön és átvette a dobozt Gárától.

- Mindent köszönök, Kazekage szama. Nindzsához méltó halála volt, ehhez méltó lesz a temetése is. Gondolom Te is részt kívánsz venni… -

- Igen. Nagyon sokat köszönhetek neki, mindenféleképpen itt szeretnék lenni a búcsúztatásán. –

- Akkor kérlek, maradj itt addig. A búcsúztatást néhány napon belül megszervezzük. – Gára bólintott. Cunade egy pillanatnyi szünet után folytatta – Azt is láttátok, hogy ki…? – Elakadt.

- Igen. Ucsiha Itacsi és Hosigaki Kiszame voltak. – válaszolt Gára a ki sem mondott kérdésre. – Amikor a Kjúbi távozott, ők is elhagyták a helyet. -


	4. Búcsú

Borult idő volt Konohában három nappal később. A városlakók, a sinobik és kunoicsik mind feketébe öltözve gyülekeztek a főtéren Narutó búcsúztatására. Kisebb-nagyobb csoportokban érkeztek, a legtöbben egy-egy szál virágot hoztak. Aki már odatette a felajánlását a ravatalra, csendesen felsorakozott valahol a téren. A városlakók a tér szélén körben, a sinobik középen, rendezett sorokban.

A Hokage és a Kazekage a ravatal mellett állt.

A gyülekező tömeg utat engedett egy kisebb csoportnak: két Anbu kíséretében Szaszuke közeledett. A Hokage engedélyezte, hogy ő is részt vegyen a szertartáson. A kihallgatása már majdnem a végére ért, csak az ítélet kihirdetése volt még hátra.

Narutó barátai, mint például Sikamaru, Szakura, Nedzsi, Hinata, és a tanárai is éppen odaértek, de előre engedték Szaszukét.

A sötét hajú fiú lassan odalépett a ravatalhoz. A két Anbu a Hokage jelére az utolsó néhány méteren lemaradt, előreengedték Szaszukét. Többen kíváncsian összesúgtak, mert nem láttak semmit nála, amit felajánlásként vitt volna magával.

Szaszuke megállt Narutó fényképe előtt. Pár pillanatig némán, moccanás nélkül állt, majd a szokásoknak megfelelően meghajtotta magát a halott előtt. Amikor felegyenesedett előrelépett. Eddig ökölbe szorított kezét kinyitotta. Halk csendülés hallatszott, ahogyan egy apró csengőt akasztott a képkeret egyik sarkára. Újra meghajolt és megfordult, hogy utat adjon a következő gyászolónak, de magtorpant: Szakura állt mögötte. A lány könnyes szemmel halványan rámosolygott. Újabb halk csendülés hallatszott: Szakura a tenyerén mutatta a másik csengettyűt, amit pár éve Kakasi szenszeitől kaptak emlékbe.

Szaszuke egy apró bólintással ellépett Szakura mellett, aki most odalépett a ravatalhoz, és Szaszuke csengője mellé akasztotta a sajátját.

A szokásos virág helyett Kakasi egy surikent tett a ravatalra. Kevesen tudták, de ez volt az a suriken, amivel Narutó megtörte Zabuza koncentrációját, és így kiszabadította Kakasit a vízbörtönből.

Hinata az érzelmei egyértelmű jeleként a szokásos fehér virág helyett vöröset hozott.

Mikor úgy tűnt, hogy már mindenki megérkezett, aki el akart jönni – és nagyon sokan jöttek el – Cunade előrelépett. Rá várt a feladat, hogy pár szót mondjon Narutóról.

- Barátaim, nindzsatársaim! – szólalt meg. – Szomorú alkalomból gyűltünk ma össze. Búcsút kell vennünk városunk egy lakójától, barátunktól, bajtársunktól. Uzumaki Narutó rövid élete alatt nagyon sok mindent vitt véghez. Kirekesztett, éppen csak megtűrt személy volt Konohában, de rövid idő alatt bebizonyította, hogy a város értékes, megbízható polgára. Fájdalmasan rövid ideig volt közöttünk, de sok mindent tanított nekünk ez alatt a kitartásról, a saját magunkba és a társainkba vetett hit fontosságáról.

Az évek során megismerhettük többé-kevésbé Narutót. Sokat lehetne beszélni róla, de nem teszem. Ő sem szerette a hosszas beszédeket. Csak két dolgot szeretnék megemlíteni: a Konohát éltető tűz benne különösen erősen lobogott. A vágy, hogy megvédje a várost és annak lakóit az egyik legfontosabb hajtóerő volt az életében. A másik: Narutó rendelkezett egy csodálatos képességgel. Képes volt rávenni az embereket a változásra. Nem ő változtatta meg őket, erre senki sem képes. Azt érte el, hogy az emberek magukba nézzenek, felébresztette a vágyukat a változásra, megmutatta, hogy hogyan tudják megváltoztatni magukat, és ezzel az életüket, a sorsukat.

Úgy gondolom, ha tovább él, valóra váltotta volna az álmát, hogy Hokage legyen. És abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nagyszerű Hokage lett volna. –

A Konohaiak némán hallgatták a Hokagét. Sokakban felidéződtek a Narutóval kapcsolatos emlékek.

Szakura arra gondolt, hányszor védte meg őt a fiú. Hogyan jutott arra a döntésre, hogy mindenféleképpen meg kell erősödnie, ha nem akar örökké a terhére lenni.

Hinatának is hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében. Visszagondolt rá, hányszor merített erőt a tudatból, hogy Narutó figyeli. Kezdetben csak a jelenlétében érezte magát erősebbnek, de később a puszta gondolat is elég volt, hogy Narutó majd hallani fog róla, hogy miket csinált és talán egyszer majd igazán felfigyel rá.

Nedzsinek a csúninvizsga jutott az eszébe: „Ha majd Hokage leszek, megváltoztatom neked a Hjúga klánt…!" Ott, abban a pillanatban semmi kétsége nem volt, hogy Narutó be fogja tartani a szavát. A változás akkor elindult, és azóta is tartott. Csak apróságokban, de már megfigyelhető volt a fő és a mellékág közeledése. Egy nap a Hjúga klán meg fog változni. Nedzsi csak azt sajnálta, hogy Narutó nem lesz már ott, hogy láthassa.

Gára a harcukra gondolt, és a beszélgetésükre a harc után. Mindent, amije most van, Narutónak köszönhet. Ha ő nincs, már Gára sem lenne. Meghalt volna legkésőbb akkor, amikor az Akacuki elrabolta. Bár lehet, hogy már ezt sem érte volna meg. A Homokrejtekieknek előbb-utóbb sikerült volna elpusztítaniuk, ha Narutó hatására nem változott volna meg. Neki köszönheti, hogy még idejében bocsánatot tudott kérni a testvéreitől, hogy végül elnyerte az egész város tiszteletét, megbecsülését. Végül is Narutónak köszönhette, hogy Kazekage lett.

Szaszuke rezzenéstelen arccal nézett maga elé. Nem Narutó képét nézte, nem a Hokagét, csak bámult a semmibe, és közben az ezernyi emlék villódzott a szeme előtt, a Narutóval közösen átélt eseményekről. A genin vizsga a csengőkkel, a küzdelem Zabuzával, Hakuval, Orocsimaruval, Gárával, a küzdelmeik egymással… Narutó számtalan próbálkozása, hogy meggyőzze, térjen vissza Konohába. Az utolsó beszélgetésük, amikor végül is meggyőzte, és az utolsó küzdelem, amit Narutó elveszített… Sok-sok emlék, ami szép is lehetne, egyszer majd talán az is lesz. De most még fájnak. Jobban fájnak, mint annak az éjszakának az emlékei, amikor az Ucsiha klán elpusztult. Nem vette észre, de az arcán a könnyek megállíthatatlanul peregtek…

A Hokage jelzett Irukának. Korábban megállapodtak, hogy mint az első ember, aki felismerte, és elismerte Narutót, ő fogja a maradványokat a végső nyughelyig vinni.

Iruka felemelte a kis dobozt, amiben gyakorlatilag csak Narutó fejpántja volt, semmi más. Elindult a temető felé, mögötte Konohamaru, aki egy tálcán a vitte a különlegesebb felajánlásokat: a két csengőt, a surikent, Hinata vörös virágát. Mögöttük Kotecu és Izumo cipelte a sok-sok fehér virágot.

A többiek vártak. Megbeszélés nélkül is kialakulóban volt a sorrend, de valamire még vártak. Kakasi kérdőn pillantott Cunadéra, aki bólintott, majd jelt adott a Szaszuke mögött álló két Anbunak a távozásra. Azok egy halk pukkanással köddé váltak.

A hangra Szaszuke felnézett. Szakura és Kakasi lépett oda hozzá. Szaszuke kérdőn nézett Cunadéra, aki egy halvány mosollyal bólintott, és intett, hogy csatlakozzon a menethez.

Szaszuke elindult, mellette Szakura lépdelt. Kakasi kettőjük között, egy lépéssel mögöttük ment, kezét egy pillanatra a vállukra tette.

Mögöttük jött Cunade, Dzsirája és Gára, Hinata Nedzsivel, majd Temari, Sikamaru, és sorban a többiek.

Talán a Harmadik temetése óta nem kísért egyetlen konohai nindzsát sem ilyen népes menet az utolsó útjára.


	5. Jövevény

Szaszuke nyugtalan volt. Nem szívesen jött el erre a küldetésre, és már nagyon szeretett volna otthon lenni.

Nem mintha bármi gond lett volna a küldetéssel. Nem okozott semmi nehézséget a dolog. Már persze az ő képességeivel. Egy képzetlenebb vagy gyakorlatlanabb nindzsának talán lehettek volna gondjai, de neki nem. Éppen ezért küldte Cunade őt. Hogy ne legyen semmi gixer.

De nem szívesen hagyta ott Szakurát. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy még jó másfél hónap, míg a kicsi megszületik, de akkor is… a felesége mellett szeretett volna lenni.

A felesége…! Milyen szépen hangzik. Néhány éve, Narutó halálakor úgy gondolta, az ő élete már csak a küldetésekről és Konoha védelméről fog szólni. Aztán Szakura hamar rádöbbentette, hogy nem így van. A lány szerelme hozta vissza az életbe. Meg persze a barátok és bajtársak, akik mind-mind megbocsátották az árulását. Konoha visszafogadta őt, és meggyógyította.

Persze nem lett nagy mókamester, nem is lesz soha. De jóval oldottabban viselkedett már.

Egyvalami azonban nem változott: Narutó halála óta csak feketében járt. Néha volt valami fehér díszítés a ruháján ünnepi alkalmakkor, mint például az esküvőjükön. De egyébként az Ucsiha jelvény is fekete volt, vékony fehér körrel keretezve.

Nagyon kíváncsi volt már, hogy a kicsi fiú lesz-e vagy lány. Nem mintha számítana, nem is tudná megmondani, mit szeretne jobban. Csak kíváncsi volt, és persze félt is. Tartott tőle, hogy milyen apa lesz, mi lesz vajon a kicsiből. Bizonytalan volt, hogy mit szeretne: nindzsa legyen a kicsi, vagy sem? Bár, figyelembe véve, hogy kik a szülei, majdnem biztos, hogy az lesz. De azt már elhatározták Szakurával, hogy nem fogják kényszeríteni semmire.

… Már csak másfél hónap! Hiszen még nincsen kész a gyerekszoba, sőt még el sem kezdték megcsinálni. A mostani küldetés után talán lesz rá ideje.

És persze a név: még mindig nem sikerült dönteniük. A barátaik sem túl segítőkészek. Vagy túlságosan is azok….Eddig vagy 20-20 fiú és lány név került szóba.

Közben feltűnt Konoha fala, a főkapu. Nemsokára otthon lesz.

- Ucsiha szan? – Szólt a nővérke. Egy jóképű, sötét hajú fiatalember felpattant a padról a váróteremben.

- Igen…? – A nővérke elmosolyodott.

- Gratulálok apuka! Csodaszép kisfia született. A pici és a mamája is jól vannak. Cunade szama még náluk van, de most már Ön is bemehet. – a többi várakozóra pillantott mosolyogva – A rokonok és barátok úgy egy óra múlva megnézhetik a babát. – megint Szaszuke felé fordult – Erre jöjjön, kérem! –

Szaszukénak a torkában dobogott a szíve. Végre megvan a baba! Szerencsére semmilyen komplikáció nem volt, a nővérek szerint első gyerekhez képest könnyű szülés volt. Ő persze majd meghalt az aggodalomtól. Borzasztóan rettegett, nehogy baja legyen akár a kicsinek, akár Szakurának. Most, hogy szerencsésen túl vannak a szülésen nagyon megkönnyebbült. És végre a kezébe veheti a kicsit!!! Belépett az ajtón, amihez a nővérke vezette.

- Á, itt az apuka! – halotta Cunade hangját, és már látta is a Hokagét Szakura ágya mellett. Éppen felállt egy a látogatóknak odakészített székről.

- Gyere, Szaszuke, ismerkedj meg a fiaddal! – mosolygott.

Szaszuke lassan odament az ágy mellé. Először Szakurát nézte: a lány nagyon fáradtnak tűnt, de szélesen mosolygott és szinte ragyogott a boldogságtól.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte tőle.

- Hát persze! Csak elfáradtam, de megérte! – mosolygott még szélesebben a lány – Nézd, egyszerűen gyönyörű! – emelte kicsit fel a kezében tartott kis batyut.

Szaszuke most már megnyugodva fordult a kicsi felé. Kíváncsian vette szemügyre a kisfiát.

Picit vörös volt, és ráncos, de egyébként látszott, hogy formás kisbaba. A szemét nem látta, csukva volt, de a haja fekete volt, mint az övé. A vonásaiban még nem lehetett felfedezni egyik szülőt sem. Talán majd később.

- Nagyon szép – mondta halkan és Szakurára mosolygott – Vajon milyen színű a szeme? – kérdezte.

- A legtöbb kisbaba szeme kék, amikor megszületik. – mondta Cunade – de az övé elég világos. Később még változhat a színe. Egyébként eldöntöttétek már, hogy mi lesz a neve? – kérdezte a fiatalokat.

Szakura és Szaszuke összenézett.

- Jukimarura gondoltunk, - mondta Szakura – de sötét a haja… nézett bizonytalanul Szaszukéra. Az kicsit elgondolkozott.

- Egyébként is Kakasi szenszeit akartuk felkérni keresztapának. Ő is biztosan örülne, ha Obitónak neveznénk el… mit szólsz hozzá? – kérdezte Szakurát. Kakasi úgy egy éve mesélt nekik a régi csapatáról.

- Szerintem tökéletes – mosolygott melegen a férjére Szakura.


	6. Idegen?

**Idegen(?)**

Gára teljesen belemerült a Homokrejteki akadémia idei végzőseinek anyagába. Már lassan négy éve, hogy Homokrejtek átvette az Avarrejteki módszert az utánpótlás képzésére. A két falu szövetsége azóta a bizonyos csúninvizsga óta nagyon megerősödött.

Gárának most az volt a feladata, hogy a geninjelölteket háromfős csapatokba ossza és kijelölje az egyes csapatok dzsonin vezetőjét.

Hirtelen kopogás zökkentette ki a gondolataiból.

- Szabad! – szólt. Egy őrnek beosztott sinobi lépett be.

- Gára szama! – hajtott fejet.

- Igen? –

- Egy ismeretlen érkezett a kapuhoz. Nem fedte fel a kilétét, de úgy véljük, sinobi az illető. Nem mutatott ellenséges szándékot. Szeretne beszélni Veled. –

- Semmit sem árult el magáról, vagy a céljairól? – kérdezte a Kazekage.

- Nem, uram. Csak annyit mondott, hogy régebbről ismeritek egymást, még geninkorotokból. –

Gára kicsit tétovázott, de végül a kíváncsisága győzött.

- Jól van, találkozom vele. Kísérjétek be, de előtte szólj Kankurónak. -

- Igenis! – válaszolta az őr, halványan elmosolyodva. Homokrejtek minden lakója tisztában volt vele, hogy Kankuró milyen féltőn óvja még mindig az öccse biztonságát. Gára is, és a szolgálatot teljesítő őrök is hetekig hallgathatnák a bábmester morgását, ha engednék, hogy a Kazekage nélküle találkozzon egy a személyazonosságát elrejtő sinobival.

Kankuró alig két perc múlva már ott is volt. Újabb néhány perc múlva megérkezett a rejtélyes vendég – két Anbu kíséretében.

Gára befelé mosolygott. Már évek óta megbecsült, tisztelt tagja, sőt vezetője volt Homokrejtek falujának, de még mindig újra és újra meglepte, és jóleső érzéssel töltötte le a szeretet és gondoskodás egy-egy ilyen jele. Egy jöttment idegen nem találkozhat a megfelelő biztonsági óvintézkedések nélkül a Kazekagéval. Eleinte zavarta a dolog, azt hitte, hogy nem bíznak az erejében. De aztán rájött, hogy ez inkább a külvilágnak szánt jelzés: „Ez az ember a vezetőnk. Fontos a számunkra, bármi áron megvédjük."

Gára ülve maradt az asztala mögött, Kankuró pedig mögötte állt. Az idegen tisztes távolban megállt, és kicsit meghajtotta magát.

- Gára szama, Kankuró szan! Hihetetlenül jó érzés újra látni Titeket! – szólt vidáman. Az arca nem látszott a fején lévő csuklya miatt, de a hangja nagyon kifejező volt. Gára biztos volt benne, hogy mosolyog. Halványan ismerős is volt a hang, de nem tudta hová tenni. Lehet, hogy tényleg ismeri az illetőt…?

- Nos, üdvözöllek, bár nem tudom a neved… Elárulod esetleg? – kérdezte. A csuklyás kicsit tétovázott.

- Beszélhetnénk esetleg négyszemközt? – kérdezte – Illetve hatszemközt – biccentett Kankuró felé.

Gára csak egy pillanatra tétovázott, de az illető határozottan ismerősnek tűnt, és az ösztönei sem jeleztek veszélyt. Hátrapillantott Kankuróra, és bólintott. Kankuró egy kézjellel utasította a két Anbut, hogy az iroda ajtaja előtt várakozzanak.

Miután a két őr után becsukódott az ajtó, az idegen megszólalt:

- Még egyszer: üdvözöllek Gára szama, Kankuró szan. – és lehúzta a fejéről a csuklyát. A két fivér megdöbbenve meredt a ragyogó kék szemekbe.


	7. Csata

Konoha ostromra készült. Orocsimaru folyamatosan növelte Hangrejtek katonai erejét az elmúlt években. A legfrissebb jelentések szerint a csapatai mozgásba lendültek, néhány napon belül elérik Konohát.

A városban fegyelmezetten folytak az előkészületek. A csapatokat Sikamaru irányította. A fiú időközben már daidzsó szintű katonai vezetője lett Avarrejteknek. Bár közben a közvetlen harci képességei is jelentősen fejlődtek, de még mindig a hihetetlen intelligenciája volt a legfőbb erénye. Kiváló taktikai és stratégiai képességeit mindenki elismerte, hosszú idő óta ő volt az első katonai vezető, akit egyhangúan választott meg a nemesek tanácsa, a dzsóninok és a csúninok képviselői, és a Hokage. Hála neki és az általa bevezetett újításoknak a felkészülés a háborúra zökkenőmentesen zajlott.

Temari a folyosón lépdelt a Hokage irodája felé, amikor Sizune jött szembe vele. Röviden üdvözölték egymást, majd Temari megkérdezte:

- Sikamarut merre találom? -

- Az irodájában. Voltál már ott? –

- Még nem. – rázta a fejét a szőke lány.

- Rögtön a Hokage irodája mellett találod. Most ott a legnagyobb a nyüzsgés… - kacsintott rá Sizune, és már sietett is tovább.

Temari felkacagva indult tovább. „Szegény Sika" gondolta. „Mennyire utálhatja a nagy sürgés-forgást, a sok 'bajos' dolgot.' Még emlékezett rá mennyire nem akarta elfogadni a kinevezését.

Sikamaru ajtaja nyitva állt. Temari megállt a küszöbön és kopogott az ajtófélfán. A szobában tartózkodók felnéztek a térképről, amit addig tanulmányoztak.

- Temari szan! – köszöntötte Aszuma a lányt.

- Micsoda csodás látvány egy ilyen unalmas délelőttön! – szól mosolyogva Dzsirája. Sikamaru csak egy fáradt mosollyal üdvözölte a lányt.

- Mi hír Homokrejtekből? – kérdezte.

- A csapatok útnak indultak – jelentette a lány – Ami azt illeti, két nap múlva ide is érnek. – Sikamaru bólintott.

- Minden segítség elkel – mondta – Hány főre számíthatunk? –

- Itt a hivatalos jelentés – nyújtotta a papírt a lány – 30 genin a szokásos 3 fős csapatokban, csúnin vagy dzsonin vezetővel. A csapatvezetőket is beleértve 20 csúnin, 15 dzsonin, 3 daidzsó, és 10 medikus nindzsa – sorolta Temari. Aszuma és Dzsirája összenézett. Nem számítottak rá, hogy Homokrejtek ekkora csapatot küld. A lány észrevette a pillantásukat, és szélesen elvigyorodva folytatta – No, és persze Kankuró és Gára… -

Erre már egyenesen megdöbbentek a férfiak.

- A Kazekage személyesen jön el? – kérdezte Dzsirája – De kislány, ez veszélyes. Neki nem kellene… -

- A városunk is, és az öcsém személyesen is sokat köszönhet Konohának – vágott a szavába Temari – Egyébként egy új emberünket is elhoztuk. Még nem ismeritek, a neve Arasi. Szerintem bírni fogjátok. – tette hozzá huncut kis mosollyal.

A harc javában folyt. Sikamaru nem akarta a csapataikat az erdőben kockáztatni, inkább ostromra rendezkedtek be. A városfal körül egy széles sávban kiirtották a fákat, hogy nehezebb legyen a város közelébe férkőzni.

Pár napja tartott a küzdelem, az ellenségnek sikerült a falat egy szakaszon meggyengíteni, sőt, részben lerombolni. Bár azt végül sikerült megakadályozni, hogy Orocsimaru kígyói betörjenek a városba. Az ellenség ezután két napig folyamatosan támadott a meggyengült szakaszon, de nem sikerült betörniük. Ez nagyrészt a Gáráékal érkezett csuklyás harcosnak, Arasinak volt köszönhető. Alig néhány nap alatt legenda lett Avarrejteken. Hihetetlen sebességgel mozgott, egyesek azt állították, hogy a Negyedik Hokage teleport dzsucujához hasonlót használhat. Nagyon hatékony volt közelharcban, erősen megtizedelte az ellenség sorait.

A második nap éjszakáján Orocsimaru csapatainak támadása kicsit csendesedni látszott. Úgy tűnt, hogy átmenetileg az a céljuk, a konohaiaknak ne legyen alkalmuk a falat kijavítani. Sikamaru úgy gondolta, hogy a hangrejtekiek valamire készülnek, ezért minden tartalékot arra a falszakaszra rendelt ki.

Napkelte után aztán kiderült, hogy igaza volt. Egy magas épület tetején állva figyelte a Hokage, a Kazekage, Dzsirája, Kakasi és néhány Anbu társaságában a mozgolódást.

- Orocsimaru… - szólalt meg hirtelen Dzsirája, és az erdő felé intett.

- Ühüm, látom. – válaszolt Sikamaru – Azt a nyamvadt kígyót is hozta, Mandát, vagy hogy hívják – morogta. Felmérte a gyülekező erőket, majd Gárához fordult, akit eddig „tartalékoltak". – Lehet, hogy ma szükségünk lesz Rád, Kazekage szama –

- Bármikor. – felelte az.

Közben Orocsimaru Manda hátán lassan közelebb jött a falhoz. Szemügyre vette a védők összegyűlt erőit, majd jelt adott saját csapatainak, mire azok kicsit visszahúzódtak.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem. – morogta Sikamaru – Valami nagy dobásra készülődik ez a kígyófajzat… - ekkor Orocsimaru megszólalt, olyan hangerővel, hogy a városban is hallották.

- Úgy döntöttem, hogy megjutalmazom Konoha hős védőit! Lehetővé teszem, hogy találkozzatok egy régi, kedves ismerősötökkel. – kicsit kuncogott, majd néhány gyors mozdulatot tett a kezével, mire egy koporsó emelkedett ki a földből nem messze Orocsimarutól, rajta egy nagy 4-essel.

- A francba…! – hördült fel Kakasi – A Negyedik… - közben Orocsimaru tovább mormogott.

- Ez nem ugyanaz a dzsucu, amit az Első és a Második esetében használt. Ott voltam, amikor Őket megidézte. – mondta az egyik Anbu.

- Bármit is csinál, ez nagyon kemény lesz. – szólalt meg Dzsirája – A Negyedik hihetetlenül jó harcos volt. –

- Vond vissza az embereitek a fal mögé – szólalt meg Gára. – Arasi elintézi a Negyediket, és pedig a homok segítségével megvédem Konohát. – tette hozzá. A konohaiak hitetlenkedve néztek rá.

- Nem ismerted a Negyediket, nem tudod, hogy mire képes. – ellenkezett Dzsirája.

- Valóban. – ismerte el Gára – Viszont ismerem a dzsucut, amit Orocsimaru használt, és tudom, hogy hogyan lehet megtörni. –

- Hogy mi…?! – hördült fel Cunade.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte izgatottan Dzsirája.

- Nincs most erre időnk. – mondta Gára türelmetlenül, és a csatatér felé intett.- A Negyedik már kész a harcra. Bízzatok bennem: Arasi és én elintézzük. - azzal már le is ugrott a tetőről. Odasietett Arasi mellé. A többiek látták, ahogy együtt indulnak a csatatérre és közben Gára Arasinak magyaráz.

Sikamaru jelt adott a konohaiaknak a visszavonulásra. Gára a Negyedik és a falu közé helyezkedett, egyenlőre Arasi ott állt pár lépéssel előtte.

- Fura… tiszta vörös a szeme, látjátok?- kérdezte Sikamaru a többieket a Negyedik felé intve. Most, hogy felhívta a figyelmüket a többieknek is feltűnt, hogy a Negyedik szeme vörösen izzik.

- Hokage szama!- szólt Szai, aki ekkor landolt mellettük Saszukéval együtt. Tudja, hogy mi ez a dzsucu? – kérdezte.

- Nem, még nem láttam ilyet.-

- Ez az Urami no jasa dzsucu. A testet a szokásos módon megidézik. Mint az Első és a Második Hokagénál. De itt nem egy tárggyal idézik meg a test régi képességeit. – mondta Szai.

- Hát hogyan?- kérdezte Sikamaru.

- Az elhunyt lelkét idézik vissza a testébe. Szinte feltámasztják. Persze a léleknek csak szilánkját helyezik vissza, ami arra elég, hogy az illető harci és egyéb képességei egy szintig visszatérjenek. – magyarázta Szai.

- Azt is tudod, hogy hogyan lehet megtörni a dzsucut? – kérdezte reménykedve Sikamaru.

- Igen! – bólintott Szai – Arasi már hozzá is kezdett. – intett a csatatér felé, ahol a Negyedik hihetetlen sebességgel nekitámadt Arasinak. Az azonban könnyedén hárított és hasonló sebességgel támadt vissza. A nézők szinte csak két elmosódott árnyat láttak ide-oda cikázni. Percekig figyelték elhűlve a két harcos párbaját. Közben Sikamaru megkérte Szait, hogy magyarázza el, hogyan lehet a dzsucut megtörni.

- Azt kell valahogyan elérni, hogy aki megidézte a haragszellemet, annak egyre nagyobb részt kelljen visszaengednie a lélekből a testbe. – magyarázta Szai – Nézd, a negyedik folyamatosan gyorsul, ahogy Arasi támadja. Orocsimaru először csak a lélek egy részét helyezte vissza a testbe. De Arasi túl jó, a Negyediknek egyre többet kell felidéznie a régi képességeiből, ehhez a lélek egyre nagyobb darabkája szükséges. –

- …és ha teljesen visszatér a lélek a testbe? – kérdezte Sikamaru, aki már kezdte sejteni a lényeget.

- Egy fokon túl a lélek öntudatra ébred, és olyan lesz, mint életében volt. –

- vagyis ha Arasi eléggé megszorongatja a Minatót, Orocsimaru kénytelen lesz a lélek nagy részét visszaengedni a testbe, és akkor a Negyedik tulajdonképpen visszatér? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Dzsirája. Szai bólintott, majd folytatta.

- Persze, ebben az esetben Orocsimaru egyszerűen megszüntetheti a dzsucut. Jelenleg az ő csakrája köti a lelket a testhez. Ha leállítja a dzsucut, a Negyedik „újra" meghal. –

- Nem tudná valaki folytatni a dzsucut? – kérdezte Sikamaru.

- Hé, Sikamaru! – hördült fel Cunade – csak nem akarod erővel itt tartani Minatót?! Épp elég áldozatot hozott már Konoháért! –

- Én csak…- kezdte Sikamaru, de Kakasi közbevágott:

- A Negyedik nem bánná. És ami azt illeti nagyon is jól jönne a segítsége…-

- Azt hiszem, ezzel már elkéstünk. – mondta Szai a küzdők felé intve.

Amikor odanéztek, Arasi éppen egy a Raszenganhoz nagyon hasonló csakragömböt idézett a kezébe, és azzal támadt a Negyedikre. Minatónak sikerült ugyan kitérnie, de közben elvesztette az egyensúlyát és lezuhant a szikláról, ahol addig állt. Persze nem esett baja, egy kis zuhanás meg sem kottyant neki. Egy kecses szaltó után fél térdre érkezett. Csakhogy Arasi már rajta is volt újra. A Negyedik éppen csak ki tudott térni egy a fejét célzó ütés elől. Arasi már pördült is utána, guggolásból egy alacsony köríves rúgással, de hirtelen megállt.

- A szeme…! – kiáltott fel Sikamaru.

- Igen! –mondta Szai – Visszatért! –

A Negyedik szeméből eltűnt a vörös fény. Újra kék volt, mint életében.

Orocsimaru dühödt kiáltása hallatszott az ellenség felől.

- A kígyófajzat nem örül, hogy elvették a játékszerét. – mondta elégedetten Sikamaru.

Közben Arasi a Negyedik felé lépett, aki felemelte a kezét, mintha meg akarná érinteni, de hirtelen megtántorodott, és térdre esett. Arasi odaugrott hozzá, elé térdelt.

- Orocsimaru megszüntette a dzsucut. – mondta halkan Szai.

- Gyerünk, induljanak a csapatok! – vezényelt Sikamaru. – A Negyedik már nem harcol ellenünk, de Orocsimaru többi embere most újra támadni fog. –

- Igaz, gyerünk! – mondta Dzsirája. Sikamaru már jelt akart adni az indulásra, de megállt a keze a levegőben.

- Hát ez meg…? – kérdezte.

Mindenki meglepve figyelte, ahogy Arasi és a Negyedik felemelkedik.

- … megint Orocsimaru? – kérdezte Szaszuke.

- Nem, nem ő. Azt hiszem, hogy Arasi folytatja a lélekmegkötését. – felelte Cunade. A csatatéren a Negyedik Orocsimaru tábora felé fordult, majd visszanézett Arasira és mondott neki valamit. Arasi bólintott, majd mindketten Orocsimaru serege felé fordultak, a kezükben megjelent a Raszengan. Arasié lassan megváltoztatta az alakját, olyan lett, mint egy suriken.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, a Negyedik mégis tovább harcol. – jegyezte meg halkan Kakasi. – csak most a mi oldalunkon. – tett még hozzá.

A harc innentől már nem tartott sokáig. Orocsimaru hamarosan visszavonta a csapatait, és elszelelt. Cunade kisebb csapatokat küldött ki utánuk, hogy megbizonyosodjanak róla, hogy elhagyják a Tűz földjét, és nem fordulnak a Szél földje és Homokrejtek felé sem.

A medikus nindzsák elkezdték a sérültek ellátását. A városlakók és a nindzsák is a főtéren gyülekeztek – persze, csak akiknek éppen nem akadt dolga – hogy saját szemükkel láthassák a feltámadt Negyedik Hokagét, aki Gára, Arasi és a többiek kíséretében lassan besétált a városba. A Főtéren megállt, és szembefordult Arasival.

- Meddig akarod fenntartani a lélekmegkötő dzsucut? Rengeteg csakrát emészt fel így, hogy a teljes lélek visszatért a testbe. – kérdezte.

- Bármeddig. – felelte Arasi. A Negyedik elmosolyodott:

- Hát persze. Elfeledkeztem a Kilencfarkúról. De akkor sem szeretném, ha sokáig folytatnád. Nem természetes, hogy itt vagyok. Bár… jó lenne kicsit körülnézni! – vált szélesebbé a mosolya. – kicsit elbeszélgetni a régi ismerősökkel. – nézett vidáman a közelben álló barátaira, majd visszanézett Arasira és ellágyult a tekintete, ahogy a hangja is:

- És Veled is szeretnék jobban megismerkedni, fiam. – mondta neki.

- … fiam?! – hördült fel Sikamaru, szinte egyszerre Kakasival és Dzsirájával. Cunade csak tátogott. Mind Arasira meredtek, Gára pedig megszólalt:

- Most már úgyis lebuktál, itt lenne az ideje, hogy megmutasd magad, Narutó. –


End file.
